kissfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Kiss Loves You
Kiss Loves You on vuonna 2005 ensi-iltansa saanut dokumenttielokuva Kissistä, jonka tarina todisti että rock n' roll on muutakin kuin pelkkää riehakasta elämäntyyliä. Kissiä on sanottu ennen elokuvan ilmestymistäkin Elämää suuremmaksi rockyhtyeeksi. Vuonna 2004, kun kuvaukset aloitettiin ilmestyi myös KISS - Maskin takaa kirja. Pääosassa esiintyvät Kissin historian kaikki jäsenet (vaikka Eric Carr oli kuollut jo vuonna 1991) eli alkuperäisnelikko Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons ja Ace Frehley sekä muut historian aikana Kississä soittaneet muusikot: Bruce Kulick, Vinnie Vincent, Eric Carr, Eric Singer, Tommy Thayer ja Mark St. John sekä useat taustajoukot, kuten esimerkiksi tuottajat ja managerit. Lisäksi DVD:llä on haastatteluja, jotka esitettiin myös elokuvateatterissa, mutta pelkän dokumentin kesto on 73 minuuttia. Elokuva koluaa läpi yhtyeen koko historian. DVD:lle elokuva saatiin vasta vuonna 2007 ja se sisältää myös bonuslevyn jolta löytyy Rock The Nation Live! keikkataltiointi. Juoni Eletään vuotta 1972 ja kaksi nuorukaista, Paul Stanley ja Gene Simmons perustavat Kiss nimisen yhtyeen johon liittyvät myös rumpali Peter Criss ja soolokitaristi Ace Frehley. Vuonna 1973 yhtye aloittaa meikin käytön ja valmistavat itse myös ensimmäiset esiintymisasunsa. Samana vuonna yhtye solmii levytyssopimuksen ja vuonna 1974 julkaistaan ensimmäiset albumit Kiss ja kakkosalbumi Hotter Than Hell, joiden myynti on laikeaa vaikka kummatkin levyt myöhemmin myivät platinaa. Vuonna 1975 yhtye julkaisee kolmannen studioalbuminsa Dressed to Killin ja läpimurtolevynsä Alive!n. Yhtyeestä tulee suosittu, ja se julkaisee 70-luvun menestysalbumit Destroyer (1976), Rock and Roll Over (1976) ja Love Gun (1977) sekä livealbumi Alive IIsen. Kiss on suosionsa huipulla kunnes alkaa jyrkkä alamäki: rumpali Peter Criss alkaa käyttää huumeita, yhtye riitaantuu omien soololevyjensä ansiosta ja albumit Dynasty (1979) ja Unmasked (1980) myyvät huonommin kuin yhtyeen alkuaikojen levyt. Vuonna 1981 yhtye julkaisee Music from "The Elder" albumin ja kokeili myös voittoisuuttaan tv-alalla vuonna 1978 Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park elokuvan avulla. Yhtyeeseen pestattiin uusi rumpali, Eric Carr vuonna 1980 Peter Crissin lähdettyä yhtyeestä. The Elderkin myy huonosti, kunnes julkaistaan kokoelmalevy Killers (1982) ja suosio alkaa vähitelleen nousta...Vuoden 1982 studioalbumi Creatures of the Night muuttaa kaiken ja Kiss nousee suureen suosioon, mutta vuonna 1983 järkyttää fanejaan poistamalla maskinsa. 80-luvulla yhtye julkaisi albumit Lick It Up (1983), Animalize (1984), Asylum (1985), Crazy Nights (1987) ja Hot in the Shade (1989). Yhtye yrittää epätoivoisesti säilyttää paikkansa parhaana rock-yhtyeenä, mutta musiikkityyli lähtee taas popimpaan suuntaan. 90-luvulle tultaessa Gene Simmons astuu vuorostaan ruoriin ja tilaa ensimmäisenä yhtyeen nykyiselle kokoonpanolle (Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons, Bruce Kulick ja Eric Singer) rekkalastillisen nahkatakkeja. Yhtye julkaisee menestysalbumin Revenge vuonna 1992 ja vuonna 1993 livealbumin Alive III. Vuonna 1996 se esiintyy alkuperäisen kokoonpanon kanssa MTV Unplugged tapahtumassa, ja yhtye julkaisee albumin Kiss Unplugged. Vuonna 1997 se julkaisee albumin Carnival of Souls: The Final Sessions, joka on kaupallinen floppi. Seuraavana vuonna alkuperäiskokoonpano julkaisee studiolevyn Psycho Circus. 2000-luvun alussa Frehley eroaa Crissin kanssa yhtyeestä ja tilalle tulevat Tommy Thayer ja ennestään tuttu Eric Singer. Yhtye järjestää massiivisen Rock The Nation -kiertueen ja on taas maailman suosituin bändi. Pääosat suluissa vuodet, jona kyseinen henkilö soitti yhtyeessä *Paul Stanley (1972-, laulu ja kitara) *Gene Simmons (1972-, laulu ja basso) *Ace Frehley (1972-1982, 1996-2002, soolokitara ja laulu) *Peter Criss (1972-1980, 1996-2001, 2001-2003, rummut ja laulu) *Vinnie Vincent (1982-1984, soolokitara) *Bruce Kulick (1985-1996, soolokitara) *Eric Carr (1980-1991, rummut ja laulu) *Eric Singer (1991-1996, 2004-) *Mark St. John (1984-1985, soolokitara) *Tommy Thayer (2002-, soolokitara)